


Wait

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, listen Caeda ABSOLUTELY tops Marth, these two are so soft and sweet and i love them so muuuuuuuuuch, this is very important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Finally, she asks the question he’s been waiting for. “Are you ready?”“Gods, yes!” He’s been ready for a long time, but he knows that she likes to draw things out and make absolutely sure that she won’t hurt him, and so he lets her take her time. She’ll make it worth his while in the end.





	Wait

“You look so pretty like this, Marth.”

It’s true. Marth, with his wrists tied above him with a silken scarf, Marth, a beautiful red flush spreading down from his face, his eyes hazy from arousal and his mouth half open as he pants, to his erect cock, where Caeda’s fingers are ghosting over his length, looks so very, very pretty. Caeda smiles as she wraps her hand around his length, only with the most gentle of pressures, and he moans, straining against his bonds at how good _any_ contact feels right now. She’s been teasing him for what feels like hours, her hands and lips and tongue touching him just enough to drive him crazy but not enough to give him any relief. She’s been smiling sweetly the entire time, as if she’s entirely innocent, as if she hasn’t been mercilessly toying with him just to see what sweet sounds she can draw out of him. It’s frustrating, and arousing, and Marth is torn between wishing that it would go on forever and that she would finally stop and fuck him until he is gasping for air.

Marth likes it rough, but not too rough, and he loves to be dominated. Caeda is more than happy to oblige.

“Caeda… Please,” he begs as her hands are suddenly gone, leaving him aching for her touch. His eyes are squeezed shut as he waits, and after a few moments of silence he feels her long, silky hair brushing against his thighs and cock as she bends down, her breath warm and so close to him. Just that sensation alone makes him sigh and raise his hips, trying to find her.

“Shhh,” she says, her voice soothing as her touch as she places her palms on his hips and presses him back down onto the bed. She repeats herself, shushing him as she slides her hands down onto his thighs, then to around the base of his cock, but doesn’t touch him where he needs it the most. He opens his eyes to look at her, and sees her bent down, her lips so close to the leaking tip of his cock, curled into a smile, but not touching him. Her breath is still on him, ghosting over him and teasing him so deliciously. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Marth,” she whispers, moving her mouth closer so that her lips brush against him as she speaks. He twitches from the slight stimulation, and before he can say anything she’s dragging her tongue up along his length, taking his breath away. “Is this what you want?” she asks before taking him in her mouth and slowly, agonizingly slowly, moving down and taking more and more of his length in.

“Yes, yes, gods, yes!” he moans, trying to move his hips to thrust and make her hurry up. She still keeps her hands on him, pinning him down, and looks up to meet his gaze as she deepthroats him. After all that teasing, this feels so good that he can barely keep his eyes open, but he does because his wife looks so beautiful right now and he can’t tear his eyes off her. He’s already coming undone but she stops him with a slow tap on his hip with her right hand- a sign that they’ve already established in the past as meaning no, not yet, hold yourself together for me. He whines as she starts bobbing her head, trying to do as she asks, but it just feels so good and he’s not sure if he can-

Caeda suddenly pulls away and it’s almost painful. “Caeda!” He can barely breathe out her name as he feels the climax he was so close to fade away, and he’s still panting as she sits back between his legs. He can tell by the way that she’s absentmindedly touching herself and staring down at his erection, slick with her spit, that she’s losing a bit of control herself. He knows that she loves to ride him, to sit on top of him and give him a lovely view of her pussy stretched open and using him to fuck herself. However, that’s not what they’re doing today, and it only takes her a moment or two to pull herself back together, now with a glimmer in her eyes that tells him that she has a few new ideas.

She moves to straddle him, her legs on either side of his and her entrance pressed right against the underside of his cock. Letting out some moans of her own, she rubs herself against his length, allowing him to feel just how wet and hot she is. He’s already building back up again as Caeda adjusts herself so that her entrance is positioned in line with his tip, barely pushing down but still on him, rubbing in small circular motions that he’s sure are teasing her more than him. Even so, it’s enough to push him over the edge after the seemingly endless teasing, and he cums. Feeling his warmth start to spill inside her, she suddenly sinks fully down onto his cock and rides him through his orgasm, tightening herself intermittently to pull as much out of him as she can, and he meets her movements with thrusts of his own. Words fall out of their mouths in a frenetic haze, combinations of each other’s names, moans of ecstasy, and “I love you.” They soon fall still and nearly silent, both breathing heavily, 

“I love you… I love you so much,” he murmurs, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoys the familiar weight of his wife on top of him. She leans forward to kiss him and responds in kind, with “I love you” whispered in his ear and a kiss on the neck, but then she suddenly starts moving again, making him gasp as she works through his overstimulation. He gasps and strains, pulling against his bonds and curling his toes as the sensation, so torturous but so good, makes his mind go numb. She smiles again, less innocently this time as she watches his reaction, then kisses him, exploring his gasping mouth with her tongue. He’s already half hard again when she pulls off of him, the sudden loss both relieving and agonizing as the cool air hits his wet cock.

“I told you, not yet,” she says, her tone playfully reprimanding as she sits on his stomach and admires her handiwork. Just as she said earlier, he looks so pretty like this, but now he’s even more of a mess, and she loves it. She loves knowing that only she can do this to him, get him this worked up, and she loves how he looks at her, his eyes a mixture of arousal and adoration. In short, she loves him more than anything in the world, and it’s both a treat and an honor to be able to break him down and build him back up like this.

She can tell that he’s tired, and she’s almost tempted to call it a night and resume another day, but her husband’s eyes urge her to go on, and so she does. She’s not done with his punishment for cumming before he was supposed to, after all.

She moves so that her entrance is just above his mouth, and before she’s even that close he’s already lifting his head and tilting up his chin to get a taste of his wife, mixed with the taste of his own cum. Caeda settles onto his face with a sigh of pleasure as his tongue is already at work, licking and tasting her greedily. Marth loves this, and she loves it too, because he knows exactly what she likes and just how to tease her. Even if he’s doing the work, it’s less of a “punishment” and more of a reward, both for him and for her, a thank you for giving him his release and a sweet treat that lets him be entirely absorbed in his wife’s pleasure, allowing him to ignore how he’s already aching for her touch again.

Caeda entwines her fingers in his hair, holding him with just enough pressure to direct him where she wants him to go. He doesn’t need much direction, so it’s more of a way to brace herself than anything, and give his hair a little tug when he’s doing well. She moans as he works her open, his tongue toying alternately with her pussy and her clit, and all she can say is his name, over and over again, increasingly distorted by her moans as she moves her hips, deepening the sensation. When she reaches her orgasm she falls still, her legs tensing in an effort to hold her up, but Marth doesn’t stop, kissing and licking her until she’s finished. She pulls away from him, moving back to rest on his stomach with a satisfied sigh, and they smile at each other before she bends down to kiss him again, her hair kissing his chest as softly as butterfly wings with each little sweet movement. They don’t have to say “I love you” this time, because each movement says it for them.

She eventually pulls away, after taking time to bask in the sweet, warm moment, leaving her husband with one final soft kiss as she gets off the bed. What she’s looking for is on the nightstand, where she could have reached it easily from the bed, but she likes to make a show of it, and Marth watches intently as she does. First, she takes her time in picking up the small glass bottle of lube, her hand hovering over it, then moving away, then moving back as if she’d changed her mind. She sets it down in the middle of Marth’s stomach, making him shiver from the chill of the cold glass. She turns back to the table, again acting as if she’s contemplating her next action before her hand settles on the strap on, and Marth shivers again, not from the cold but from excitement.

She takes her time putting it on, making sure he can see her reaction as she inserts one end into herself with a low groan. She doesn’t fasten the harness right away, either, letting her husband watch instead as she pleasures herself with the toy, shallowly thrusting with it and barely letting it go halfway into her. Finally, she fully inserts it, pulling the harness snug and fastening it, then climbs onto the bed to straddle Marth once again. Once it’s close enough to his face, Marth starts sucking the dildo’s tip, messily coating it with spit and taking in more as Caeda pushes it closer. She takes a few experimental, gentle thrusts, and he welcomes them, so she moves a little faster, grabbing his hair again and using it to maneuver his head. “Good boy,” she smiles, and then lets go, pulling it out of his mouth and moving back between his legs. He’s smiling as he watches her, his eyes excited and expectant. She smiles right back and bends down to give his cock a few kisses along its length, drawing a moan from him, and her hands move to spread his legs and bare his ass. 

Continuing to give his cock sweet, soft attention, she reaches for the lube and pours a generous amount over him, then starts massaging it around his hole as he relaxes under her touch. Slowly, gently, she adds more lube and inserts a finger, then starts alternately rubbing and thrusting, bending her finger ever so often to press against his prostate. After a few minutes, she adds another finger, more lube, and a scissoring motion, gently stretching him open, and dedicates even more attention to massaging his prostate. 

“Caeda… That feels so good… Caeda!” Marth is a moaning mess as his wife fingers him, his head tilted back into the pillow and his arms straining against his bonds. “Please… Caeda…”

“Just one more,” she murmurs, continuing to play with his ass with one hand. With the other, she strokes his cock, only pausing to press it against her lips and kiss it. Even if he’s impatient for more, she knows that he loves the anticipation, and so she takes her time getting to the third finger, waiting until he’s nice and loose before she does. His moans grow louder, and he moves his hips impatiently, but she laughs and shushes him, telling him to wait a little longer as she continues to work him open.

Finally, she asks the question he’s been waiting for. “Are you ready?”

“Gods, yes!” He’s been ready for a long time, but he knows that she likes to draw things out and make absolutely sure that she won’t hurt him, and so he lets her take her time. She’ll make it worth his while in the end.

She pulls her fingers out, leaving him to whine at the sudden loss, and positions herself. “What do you want me to do?” she asks as she coats the dildo in lube, stroking it with the same motions she uses on his cock.

“Caeda, please…” She’s already rubbing the tip against his entrance, teasing him, as she expectantly waits for him to say it.

“I can’t know what you want unless you tell me, dear.” She has one hand on one of his legs, keeping him spread open, and uses her other hand to support her as she leans over, her lips brushing against his ear. “Tell me what you want.” Her movement has pushed the strap on inside him, just barely, but it’s enough to make him excited enough to be a little less shy than usual.

“Make love to me, Caeda.” She pushes in a little more, a reward for him doing as she asked. He inhales deeply, trying to catch his breath and catching her sweet, intoxicating scent as well, before he continues, in a much lower, hushed tone. “Fuck me. Please.” She pushes in even more, and he moans, trying to move to get more, but she stops him. Caeda can count on one hand the times she’s heard Marth swear outside of situations like this, and she can’t deny that she thinks it’s incredibly alluring that she can get him to the point where he does. 

He waits to see if she’ll move anymore, and when she doesn’t, he continues. “Please, Caeda, fuck me hard. I love you so much… I need you to-“ He’s cut off with a gasp as she thrusts the rest in with a sharp snap of her hips, then falls still as he pants to let him get used to the feeling.

“I love you too,” she replies, and even if he can’t see it, he knows she’s smiling. “You’re being so good for me. Are you okay? Is it too much?”

“No, no, it’s…” Marth rolls his hips, and this time she lets him move, enjoying the sensation. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.” She kisses him, moving her other arm up to support herself as she pulls out and rocks back into him, over and over, starting slowly and gently, then picking up the pace as she feels and hears Marth’s begging between kisses for her to go harder, faster, to give him more, more, more. Their bodies grind against each other as she thrusts, and their kisses grow messier, more desperate, and soon Marth’s words have lost all coherency, and all she can hear is him moaning her name.

She reaches down to grab his cock, stroking it in time with her thrusts, and that’s what undoes him in the end. His abdomen and chest, still flushed with red, are streaked in white as she slows her thrusts and props herself up to look at him. He looks thoroughly satisfied and happily tired out, his eyes half lidded and a warm smile on his face, and doesn’t even notice when she pulls out of him. She takes the strap on off and sets it aside, then moves the lube, before reaching up to finally untie him. She’s barely done that when he pulls her down into a tight hug and kiss, holding her close to him and stroking her hair. “Thank you,” he says when they finally break apart. “That felt so good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You did so well,” she smiles, giving him a peck on the cheek. “You were so good for me… I know I had fun.”

“Maybe a little too much,” he laughs, and she laughs with him. They snuggle close together as Caeda massages his wrists, rubbing away any soreness.

They lay in happy, warm silence for a while, her back to his chest, basking in the afterglow. “Did you finish?” Marth suddenly asks, propping himself up to see her face. “I couldn’t tell. I was… well, you know.”

“I know,” she laughs. “No, but it’s alright-“ She’s cut off by his hands traveling downward, stroking her thigh. “Maaaaarth,” she laughs, drawing out her husband’s name. “It’s fine. If it bothers you that much, you can make it up to me later.”

“Shhhh,” he shushes her, mirroring her earlier actions, and she laughs and acquiesces, pulling one of her legs up to give him better access as he lightly rubs her clit with one hand and massages her breasts with the other, kissing her neck and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as he does so. She smiles and softly moans as he fingers her to her climax, his hands nothing but soft and gentle and loving.

They settle in comfortably to sleep, exchanging whispered words of love as they do so, and sharing a soft kiss before they close their eyes to rest. They don’t bother to get dressed or clean up, deciding to save it for the morning, and instead focusing on the wonderful feeling of being in each other’s arms. Soft moonlight shines through the window, and the stars are beautiful tonight, but Marth and Caeda only have eyes for each other, and when those eyes close, their thoughts, also for each other, settle comfortably into a hazy lull as they fall asleep, tangled in each other. They only stir once more, just on sleep’s shores but not yet ready to succumb to the gentle waves.

“I love you so much, Caeda.” His voice is quiet, barely indistinguishable from the ambient noise outside their room, but Caeda hears it.

“I love you too, Marth.” She kisses her husband goodnight, barely brushing his lips, but Marth feels it.

**Author's Note:**

> BELL- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETA READING AND ALL YOUR KIND AND WONDERFUL COMMENTS!!


End file.
